Fuente de Amortentia
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Lavanda, Talco y Palo de escoba... una representación aromática de los tres amores de Draco Malfoy. ¡Feliz Día de San Valentine!
1. Lavanda

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

**_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALETINE!_**

**Claro feliz día si es que lo celebran. Extrañamente me encuentro de peor humor cuando me restriegan el amor de otros en la cara x'DU**

**Pero supongo que no hay que amargarse la existencia por no tener quien te regale chocolate, en el peor de los casos vas y te compras algo que se te antoje, ahorrandote incluso que pase eso de que te dan algo que ni te gusta. Si, ese es mi consuelo, eso y tener a mi hermosa parejita Drastoria para soñar un rato.**

**Si los hombres fueran como en las novelas rosas, el mundo sería un lugar mejor (?).**

**Okay ya, ando muy no sé que, tanto que escucho historias de terror para celebrar xD**

**Por si se les ha olvidado no tengo internet en la casa, así que en general, una disculpa si me tardo en contestar MP o Reviews, no es que les ignore es que no tengo como conectarme. Las ultimas veces que actualicé y anduve así de muy noche o madrugada, fue o porque andaba en casa de mis primas o le agarraba señal al vecino. Pero mi vecino se fue, así que ni a quien más robarle señal cuando ando con insomnio por las noches.****  
**

**Sin molestarlos más...**

**¡Espero que disfruten la lectura! ^^**

* * *

**Fuente de Amortentia**

******1.- Lavanda**

—¿Y? —interrogó cierta castaña de ojos verdes, dejándose envolver por los brazos de su rubio esposo, quien la abrazaba desde atrás, apoyando su barbilla sobe la coronilla de ésta, aprovechando que no llevaba puesto tacones. Adoraba sentirse tan frágil en sus brazos y tan suya a la vez.

—Ya había estado aquí antes —aseguró Draco, hundiendo su nariz en la sedosa cabellera de su mujer y cerrando los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y huele igual? —preguntó curiosa, intentando verlo, pero le resultó imposible por la posición. Aun así su esposo podía distinguir ese toque de curiosidad en su tono de voz e imaginar su expresión.

—Un poco —confesó el hombre rubio, aspirando el aroma hasta llenarse los pulmones, para luego suspirar.

—¿Y me dirás a que huele? —insistió ella, sintiendo como él la estrechaba más. El par de esmeraldas se volvieron a clavar en aquella enorme fuente de liquido rosado y brillo nacarado, cuyos vapores que se levantaban y formaban espirales. Una fuente de amortentia pura y de la mejor calidad, centrada en una sala de paredes completamente blancas, donde pequeñas repisas de cristal mostraban diferentes contenedores de aquella poción tan peculiar.

No cualquiera tenía acceso a aquel lugar, sobre todo por los estándares que prohibían el uso de la amortentia. Pero cuando se tenían las suficientes conexiones en el departamento de Misterios del Ministerio, pequeños gustos como aquel se podían conseguir con facilidad.

—A nuestra vida —murmuró el Malfoy, girando a su esposa sobre si misma, sin alejarla mucho de sus brazos, para poder encararla con una sonrisa.

—¿Y a que huele nuestra vida, exactamente? —preguntó, decidida a obtener una respuesta clara por parte de él.

—Es usted muy persistente, señora Malfoy —respondió con una risa ligera y acariciando la suave mejilla de Astoria antes de inclinarse a plantarle un beso en los labios, uno muy ligero que se había sentido casi como el roce de una mariposa.

—Si no fuera así, no serías mi esposo —declaró ella, risueña y poniéndose de puntitas para robarle un beso como merlín mandaba, quedándose a escasos centímetros suyos para mantener un intenso contacto visual.

Orbes color esmeralda y plata se conectaron en una intensa mirada suspicaz. Ambos como buenos Slytherin buscaban manifestar quien tenía más control y como siempre sucedía, Astoria parpadeaba al final, cerrando los ojos por un instante y acurrucándose entre los brazos de su esposo.

—No seas malo y dime —ronroneó la mujer en voz muy baja, pero siendo que en aquel lugar solo estaban ellos dos, el rubio escuchó con claridad y le resultó imposible no sonreír enternecido por la forma en la que su esposa actuaba. Sabía de sobra que si estaba ahí era porque ella tenía curiosidad de conocer su amortentia. La noche anterior Astoria le había narrado como había entrado a aquella sala por primera vez en su vida y con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, le había contado como sus aromas había cambiado desde la última vez que había olido la poción en Hogwarts. La amortentia de la señora Malfoy estaba compuesta de Whisky de fuego, culpa suya, menta, culpa suya también, y olor a bebé, culpa de su hijo.

Sus olores no estaban mal tampoco, así como ella lo incluía a él, él la tenía demasiado presente y si se veía algo renuente a confesar su debilidad, era justamente por ese detalle de no querer parecer un sentimental. ¿Pero cómo resistirse a su mujer? ¿Cómo aprender a decirle que no a esa carita pucherosa que ahora le miraba con reproche porque se había quedado en silencio?

—Lavanda... —confesó olfateando un poco, pero no alcanzó a decir el segundo aroma, porque su esposa se adelantó.

—¿Lavanda? —preguntó con una ceja enarcada, gesto que se le había pegado con el pasar de los años.

—Si, lavanda —confirmó el rubio, algo extrañado por el cambio repentino de ella.

—¿Y no me dirás porque hueles lavanda? —cuestionó acurusadoramente, pero volviendo a tener puchero infantil en su rostro, lo cual le robó una risa a su esposo quien por un instante había pensado que ella se había molestado con él.

—Pensé que lo sabrías —comentó él, con mirada cómplice y buen humor, frotando ligeramente la punta de su nariz contra la Astoria—. Tu perfume —explicó ante la mirada ingenua por parte de ella.

—Mi perfume es de Sandalo —acusó de nuevo, esta vez un poco más seria, pero en esta ocasión Draco no se alarmó, tan solo dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Cierto, debería de demandar a tu hermana por eso —dijo sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, aunque su mujer estaba algo dudosa todavía—. Y luego dices que soy yo el de la mala memoria —acusó, plantandole un beso en la frente en señal de tregua, pues fuera lo que fuera no quería que ella se enojara de verdad—. Durante toda tu infancia y adolescencia, usabas lavanda. Incluso el día de nuestra boda, usaste ese aroma, hasta que Daphne te regaló este otro —explicó tranquilamente, pegando su nariz al cuello de su mujer.

Astoria enrojeció un poco, llevaba ya varios años con ese otro aroma que de alguna forma se había hecho a la idea de que siempre había usado sandalo. Claro que su marido tenía una memoria perfecta para los detalles, lo cual resultaba muy conveniente en la mayoría de los casos, sobre todo porque Draco era la clase de hombre que cuando ella comentaba que un lugar llamaba su atención, no tenía que esperar ni una semana para que él la llevara ahí, por más casual que fuera el comentario, lo mismo con las cosas que se le antojaran.

—¿Quieres que cambie de perfume? —preguntó algo... ¿apenada sería la palabra correcta? No, realmente no, pero era una sensación muy parecida, como esa que uno siente cuando ha hecho mal algo y lo quiere corregir.

—Tú puedes oler a lo que quieras, amor —aseguró él, acentuando su sonrisa para tranquilizarla—. Es solo que cuando huelo lavanda me acuerdo de ti —aclaró, olfateando un poco y permitiendo que los vapores de aquella enorme fuente de amortentia llegaran hasta su nariz. Podía fácilmente cerrar los ojos y recordar ese dulce aroma que su mente relacionaba con la Astoria de la que se había enamorado. No es que no amara a la que ahora su mujer, pero era una sensación diferente recordar a la niña, a su Mini-Greengrass, que pensar en la que ahora la señora Malfoy. Pequeños detalles eran los que hacían la diferencia, los que marcaban un antes y un después, pero como toda persona en este mundo suele hacer, es más fácil recordar los buenos viejos tiempos que ponerse a analizar el presente.

La mujer castaña sonrió y con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, lo besó de nuevamente, robandole el aliento como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Veneno? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**Ya sé que es corto y posiblemente sin mucho sentido, pero considerando que la fecha limite de entrega es hoy y voy contra reloj D: porque en tres horas cierran la liberia... Espero sepan disculparme. Tengo otros escritos que también subiré ahorita, pero siento culpa porque no es esto lo que tenía en mente para el día del amor y la amistad, osea para actualizar y compartir historias con ustedes. Sin embargo, el tiempo me ganó entre tareas y la gripa :c**

**En fin...**

**¡Besos y mil gracias por leer! ^^**


	2. Talco

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

**_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALETINE!_**

**Y todavía más cortito que el anterior...**

**Lo siento pero ando escribiendo a la carrera, tenéis todo el derecho de quejarse.**

**Si supiera que más tarde tendré forma de conectarme, estaría en casita feliz de la vida tomandome mi tiempo, pero ya tengo menos de una hora para estar aquí en la libreria :c**

**Ya sé, me quejo mucho ¿verdad?**

**Mejor les dejo leer tranquilos ^^ Ojala les haga al menos sonreír.**

* * *

**Fuente de Amortentia**

******2.- Talco**

—¿Y los demás olores no me los dirás? —preguntó Astoria cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse para tomar bocanadas, aunque no por se alejaron ni medio milimetro, permanecían abrazados.

—Y yo pensando que ya se te había olvidado —comentó casual y divertido, tomándose su tiempo para llenarse los pulmones con aquellos aromas de nuevo. Pese a que se trataba solo de los vapores de la poción, una fuerte ola placentera le recorría cada que hacía eso. Era una sensación de plenitud difícil de explicar, pero que en circunstancias normales solo experimentaba cuando estaba con Astoria, o... —Talco —informó el segundo aroma, mirando la reacción de su esposa y riendo un poco.

—Tienes una forma muy peculiar de recordar las cosas, ¿sabes? —comentó, entre extrañada y risueña, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. No tenía que preguntar en esa ocasión, podía recordar con lujo de detalles la escena que delataba a su marido. Al menos ella lo pensaba así, pero para estar segura le miró de forma inquisidora, esperando que él mismo expusiera las cosas.

—No es culpa mía que el cerebro registre los olores y los asocie a libre voluntad —se excusó—. Además fue tu culpa —acusó enseguida—. Recordaría a nuestro hijo de forma diferente si no lo hubieras dejado a mi cuidado —reprochó, pero lejos de sonar molesto o algo por el estilo, lo decía con un deje de nostalgia y diversión, mismo que mostraba Astoria al reír entre dientes por los recuerdos.

La castaña no se había equivocado en esta ocasión. Draco olía talco, así como ella recordaba el dulce aroma de un bebé por su primogénito, la adoración de ambos. Se amaban mutuamente, si, pero también eran padres y querían a Scorpius por sobre todas las cosas. Aunque no por eso había sido fácil, sobre todo por lo renuente que había sido Draco al principio con la idea de ser padre. Por ello es que Astoria, para ayudar a su marido con su instinto paternal, se las había ingeniado para embaucarlo y dejarlo todo un día entero a él solo al cuidado del pequeño. Lo que la mujer jamás hubiera esperado era que al volver a casa, el formal y siempre elegante Malfoy se encontrara cubierto de talco, de pies a cabeza, como si le hubieran vaciado el pote encima. Lo curioso era que efectivamente eso era lo que había ocurrido y pese a que el rubio jamás quiso dar muchos detalles por orgullo propio, era fácil adivinar que había sido su hijo y que posiblemente había sido mientras intentaba cambiarle el pañal.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello, aparte de las carcajadas de la madre, había sido que Draco se ablandó con su primogénito y poco a poco comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él. Tal vez porque ya no sentía que iba a hacerle daño, Scorpius le había dejado muy claro a su padre, con tan solo unos meses de nacido, que él como buen Malfoy podía defenderse solito sin importar quien fuera el que intentara quitarle el pañal.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Veneno? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? Se aceptan chocolates aunque estén envenenados xD**

**¿Que más puedo decir? Voy a escribir la tercera viñeta antes de que me echen de aquí.**

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! ^^**


	3. Palo de Escoba

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_"Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."_**

**_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALETINE!_**

**Y voy de mal en peor, ¿cierto?**

**Más que a las prisas, culparé al hambre. Mi cabeza no funciona bien con el estomago vacío D:**

**Así que los dejo con este escrito que es casi como un suspiro y les agradezco de ante mano que me leyeran ^^**

* * *

**Fuente de Amortentia**

******3.- Palo de Escoba**

—Te falta uno —informó Astoria cuando la risa por fin se esfumó y esa pincelada de curiosidad volvió a pintar su rostro.

—No quieres saber —advirtió el rubio, ya algo influenciado por los efectos de esa poción que le aturdía los sentidos y eso que no llevaban más de diez minutos metidos ahí.

—Claro que quiero —insistió ella, volviéndose a poner pucherosa, como una niña mimada. Su esposo la miró y estrujándola más contra si mismo, apoyando sus manos ahí donde la espalda pierde su nombre, suspiró resignado al no saber negarse cuando ella ponía esa cara.

—Palo de escoba —dijo Draco en un murmullo, casi anticipando la reacción de su esposa.

—¿Qué? —la castaña, más que suspicaz o sorprendida, parecía confundida. En el fondo sabía el porqué, conocía a su marido lo suficiente para conocer sus pasiones, pero en realidad no le había pasado por la mente que a él le gustara el Quidditch a ese nivel. Claro que eso explicaría perfectamente porque durante su cumpleaños anterior él había pedido que le cumpliera aquella pequeña fantasía de hacer el amor en un campo de Quiddich, él con un uniforme de buscador y ella como fanática del equipo. Las mejillas de Astoria se tiñeron de un fuerte color carmesí al recordar aquello en particular.

—Palo de escoba, ya sabes, ese aroma... —iba a explicar él, pero ella se adelantó a callarlo con un beso. Fuera por el juego en si o por las pervertidas cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza a su marido, la mujer prefería que no entrara en detalles en esta ocasión, no cuando la idea podía desencadenar ciertos pensamientos inadecuados para el lugar.

—Salgamos de aquí —pidió Astoria en un susurro, cuando el beso terminó y es que para esas alturas, su esposo parecía tener ganas de algo más, algo que no podían hacer frente a la fuente de amortentia a no ser que ambos quisieran que los despidieran.

—¿En la oficina? —ofreció sin dar mucha explicación, porque sabía que ella le entendería.

—Si —concedió con una sonrisa. Ya había satisfecho su curiosidad, ahora podría satisfacer otra cosa.

* * *

**¿Y qué piensan? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Veneno? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? Tienen mi consentimiento para demandarme.**

**Voy a subir los otros shots que tenía en reserva. Aunque los que en verdad quería subir hoy están incompletos y aunque los termine antes de media noche no tengo como subirlos hasta mañana o el lunes o no sé D:**

**Igual todo febrero es mes del amor, así qué aunque el destino sabotee mis planes, les haré llegar mis locuras de alguna u otra forma.**

**Mientras tanto...**

**¡Les deseo lo mejor! Pasadla bien este día, comer chocolates hasta que les de un ataque y disfruten del día, estén en pareja o no.**

**Con amigos o incluso estando solo, uno se la puede pasar bien.**

**¡Besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
